Yang Terlewatkan
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Aku terkejut sekali mengetahui nii-sama begitu marah padaku. Memangnya aku salah apa, kenapa nii-sama sampai saat ini mengacuhkanku. Aku ingin menangis dan berlari. Jika aku tahu akan diperlakukan seperti ini, aku akan menolak diadopsi. Di dalam keluarga Kuchiki, mereka tak pernah menganggapku ada.
1. Chapter 1

Yang Terlewatkan

Rated: K+  
Genre: Indonesia, Hurt /comfort & family,

Pairing:Byakuya K & Rukia K

Warning . ...  
Sugeng enjang. Saya author baru disini. Fic ini dibuat dari imajinasi, khayalan author serta terinsipirasi dari lagunya Sheila on 7 yang berjudul " Yang Terlewatkan". Dalam fic ini terdapat nsur kekeluargaan, pertemanan banget. Cerita ditulis saat semua orang lagi tidur. Sebenernya sih, ini catatan gue ambil dari catatan pribadi gue di FB.  
Kalau banyak typo, harap maklum, saya author barù, tulisan and bahasa ngawur harap pahami. Kalau cerita ini ada kesamaan bukan bermaksud mencontek, tapi mungkin otak boleh sama, pikiran boleh beda.

Disclaimer:  
Bleach selamanya punya Kubo Tite sensei.

Chapter 1

**Dimana kau selama ini**  
**Bidadari yang ku nanti**  
**Kenapa baru sekarang**  
**Kita dipertemukan**

Sang surya menampakkan sinarnya dengan buas melewati celah-celah tirai kamar luas nan megah bercat ungu dengan hiasan Chappy dimana-mana. Ya, kamar itu milik seorang nona kecil bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Sepertinya sang nona satu ini enggan bangun dari mimpi indahnya sampai pada akhirnýa-

Tok . . Tok . . Tok  
Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Nona, ayo segera bangun, nanti anda bisa terlambat", kata maid tersebut dengan halus.

"iya, aku bangun", jawab rukia sambil mengucek matanya.

Rukia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju toilet untuk mandi. Dan bersiap-siap turun untuk biasa dia hanya sarapan pagi berdua dengan sang kakak, Bakuya Kuchiki sang pewaris Kuchiki Property Corp. Byakuya Kuchiki merupakan duren alisa duda keren *gue juga mau jadi istrinya, ngarep*. Istrnya Hisana kuchiki adalah kakak kandung dari Rukia kuchiki. Hisana Kuchiki meninggal 2 tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan bersama Rukia. Dalam kecelakaan tersebut Rukia berhasil selamat, sedangkan Hisana meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu Byakuya menyalahkan Rukia atas kematian Hisana,

#Ruang makan

"Ohayōgozaimasu ni-sama", sapa Rukia.

"Hn, jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Apa ni-sama baik-baik saja?" Sepertinya wajahnya pucat sekali, batin Rukia.

"Ano, Ni-sama, apa ni-sama sakit?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

BRRAKKKKKKKKK…

"Sudah cepat habiskan makan sarapanmu, dan jangan tanya", jawab Byakuya geram sambil memukul meja.

"Baik ni-sama", sahut Rukia ketakutan.

Suasana di meja makan menjadi dingin tanpa ada suara lagi dari keduanya. Setelah makan pagi yang menegangkan selesai setelah keduanya mengingalkan ruang makan. Byakuya pergi ke kantor, sedangkan Rukia pergi kesekolah untuk memulai aktivitasnya di awal tahun pelajaran baru.

Rukia POV

Aku terkejut sekali mengetahui ni-sama begitu marah padaku. Memangnya aku salah apa, kenapa ni-sama sampai saat ini mengacuhkanku. Aku ingin menangis dan berlari. Jika aku tahu akan diperlakukan seperti ini, aku akan menolak diadopsi. Di dalam keluarga Kuchiki, mereka tak pernah menganggapku ada. Walaupun ada Ni-sama, tapi aku merasa sendirian di dunia ini, kakaku Hisana Kuchiki telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Ni-sama kemudian mengadopsiku. Perlahan ku sadari perubahan sikap Ni-sama kepadaku. Ni-sama menjadi orang yang dingin dan keras kepala. Sikapnya berbeda sebelum nee-chan meninggal. aku sungguh merindukan Ni-sama yang dulu, perhatian hangat walaupun terlihat dari luar dingin seperti es. Ni- sama, kapan kau mau melihatku lagi

End Rukia POV

To be countined

Hhohohoho, akhirnya publish juga…

Maaf ea critanya agak gaje,,,

harap maklum, masih baru disini...

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Yang Terlewatkan

Rated: K+  
Genre: Indonesia, Hurt /comfort & family,

Disclaimer:  
Bleach selamanya punya Kubo Tite sensei.

Chapter 2

**Sesal kan tiada arti  
Karna semua tlah terjadi  
Kini kau tlah menjalani, du du du du du  
Sisa hidup dengannya**

Byakuya POV

Lagi-lagi aku membentaknya tanpa dia tahu penyebabnya. Selama ini aku bersikap kasar pada Rukia. Aku menyalahkan Rukia atas kematian istriku, Hisana Kuchiki. Aku sangat mencintai istriku. Aku rela melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bahagia dan selalu bersamaku. Namun sejak peristiwa itu semua berubah. Ya, karena kecelakaan 2 tahun yang menyebabkan istriku kehilangan nyawa. Jika saja saat itu dia tidak mengejar Rukia, tentu dia selamat. Aku sungguh membenci Rukia dan tidak akan memaafkannya.

Flashback

~ Chappy Land

"Nii-sama, Nee-chan, ayo foto bersama Chappy yang besar itu", kata Rukia bersemangat.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Rukia", sahut Byakuya tersenyum.

"Hmm, sabar sayang, pelan-pelan jalannya", sahut Hisana.

"Ayo nee-san cepat, aku tinggal lho!", kata Rukia sambil berlari.

Ketika Rukia berlari menuju Chappy yang besar itu , dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil hitam melaju kencang kearah Rukia. Saat itu, Hisana yang mengetahuinya langsung mendorong tubuh rukia kedepan dan

HISANA AWAS!

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiitttttttttttttttttttttttt t

Bruuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

NEE-CHAN!

"Hisanaa, bertahanlah ambulance segera dating", ucap Byakuya cemas sambil memeluk Hisana yang berlumuran darah.

"Gomenasai Byakuya", kata Hisana lirih.

"Nee-chan, bangunlah. Aku mohon nee-chan", kata Rukia terisak.

"Rukia, kamu baik-baik saja kan sayang?" jawab Hisana lirih.

"Aku baik-baik saja nee-chan, tolong bertahanlah", balas Rukia.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja, gomen Rukia. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu menyayangi nee-chan dan nii-sama",kata Hisana lirih

"Ya, aku janji nee-chan,"sahut Rukia.

"Byakuya, jaga Rukia. Ai..shi..te..ru", sahut Hisana terbata.

"Aishiteru ", jawab Byakuya terisak.  
"Bangun Hisana, jangan tinggalkan kami", Byakuya semakin terisak

"Nee-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sayang nee-chan, hiks, hiks", tangis rukia tak tertahankan.

Hisana mengembuskan nafas terakhir dipelukan Byakuya. Ambulance terlambat dating sebelum sempat membawa Hisana ke rumah sakit.

End of Flashback

Normal POV

**Mungkin salahku melewatkanmu  
Tak mencarimu sepenuh hati  
Maafkan aku**

**Kesalahanku melewatkanmu  
Hingga kau kini dengan yang lain  
Maafkan aku**

Suasana SMA Karakura nampaknya masih sepi. Rukia berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Ia kembali mengingat suasana menegangkan diruang makan tadi. Masih ingat jelas saat nii-samanya membentaknya. Ya, selama dua tahun ini sepertinya Byakuya sangat membencinya terlebih setelah kematian Hisana. Rukia memikirkan semua itu tidak sadar kalau dia-

BRRRUUUK..

"Awww, gomen. Saya tidak melihat", kata Rukia membungkuk.

"Heh, midget, kalau jalan jangan melamun donk. Lihat-lihat kalau jalan", sahut Ichigo geram.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf jeruk", balas Rukia ketus.

"Dasar midget"

"Jeruk"

"Chibi"

"Orange"

"Cukuuuuuuuuupppppppppppppppp !", kata Tatsuki geram.

"Apa kalian tidak bias sehari tanpa bertengkar,ha?", timpal Ishida.

"BERISIKKK", sahut suara baritone Rukia dan Ichigo meninggalkan Tatsuki dan Ishida yang masih bengong.

* Kelas

Suasana kelas begitu tenang. Ukitake sensei menjelaskan pelajaran kimia dengan jelas. Tidak sama halnya dengan Rukia. Ia masih saja diam tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan Ukitake sensei sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Rukia memasukan buku kedalam tas dan segera keluar dari kelas.

~ Kuchiki Mansion

Rukia POV

Aku sampai dirumah yang megah ini. Aku berjalan gontai. Ingin rasanya aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjangku.

"Tadaima", kata Rukia.

"Okaeri, Rukia-sama", jawab maid.

Aku segera masuk dan berjalan kearah kamarku. Namun pemandangan lain ku lihat di perpustakaan dekat kamarku. Aku melihat-

Uhuukk…uhukkkkk  
"Cih, sial. Kambuh lagi", desis Byakuya.

Rukia yang mengetahui kakanya sudah pulang cepat langsung menghampiri Byakuya di perpustakaan .

"Nii-sama, apa nii-sama baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia cemas.

"Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja", jawab Byakuya ketus.

"Tapi Nii-sama kelihatan pucat sejak tadi pagi", Rukia memastikan.

"AKU BILANG PERGI DARI HADAPANKU RUKIA!", jawab Byakuya membentak.

" Baiklah nii-sama", jawab Rukia takut.

Aku takut sekali. Lagi-lagi nii-sama membentakku. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Nee-chan, apa salahku? Kenapa nii-sama selalu marah padaku? Aku kangen sekali nee-chan.

End Rukia POV

Aku sampai dirumah yang megah ini. Aku berjalan gontai. Ingin rasanya aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjangku.

"Tadaima", kata Rukia.

"Okaeri, Rukia-sama", jawab maid.

Aku segera masuk dan berjalan kearah kamarku. Namun pemandangan lain ku lihat di perpustakaan dekat kamarku. Aku melihat-

Uhuukk…uhukkkkk  
"Cih, sial. Kambuh lagi", desis Byakuya.

Rukia yang mengetahui kakanya sudah pulang cepat langsung menghampiri Byakuya di perpustakaan .

"Nii-sama, apa nii-sama baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia cemas.

"Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja", jawab Byakuya ketus.

"Tapi Nii-sama kelihatan pucat sejak tadi pagi", Rukia memastikan.

"AKU BILANG PERGI DARI HADAPANKU RUKIA!", jawab Byakuya membentak.

" Baiklah nii-sama", jawab Rukia takut.

END RUKIA POV

TBC

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **BLEACH by Tite Kubo sensei :D

CHAPTER 3

**Mungkin salahku melewatkanmu**  
** Tak mencarimu sepenuh hati**  
** Maafkan aku**

Normal POV

Setelah Rukia meninggalkan perusatakaan, dia langsung menuju kamar. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang berukuran king' sizenya. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya sampai tak sadar matanya sembab. Rukia bangkit kembali dari ranjangnya dan segera berjalan menuju lemari mengambil diarry Chappy kesayangannya. Nona Kuchiki ini sering menumpahkan sekali menuliskan hal-hal tentang kebahagian dan kesedihannya pada diarry itu.

Dear Diarry

27 Desember 2012

Diarry, hari ini sudah dua kali aku dibentak nii-sama. Yang pertama saat sarapan tadi pagi, yang kedua saat aku pulang dari sekolah. Tapi tidak biasanya nii-sama pulang lebih cepat. Ketika aku akan masuk kamarku, aku melihat nii-sama sedang berada di perpustakan. Aku mendengar nii-sama batuk-batuk. Sepertinya nii-sama sedang sakit, mengngat tadi pagi wajahnya pucat sekali. Aku menghampirinya memasikan agaiman keadaannya. Dan lagi-lagi aku dibentak. Aku sedih sekali, hiks…hiks…hiks…

Oh, Nii-sama. Kapankah nii-sama kembali menyayangiku seperti dulu lagi? Aku rindu nii-sama saat masih berada disamping Hisana nee-chan. Nii-sama, apakah aku harus benar-benar pergi supaya nii-sama tidak marah-marah padaku lagi?

Diarry, menurutmu apakah aku harus menjauh dari nii-sama? Menjauh atau menghindar? Atau sebaliknya aku pergi dari mansion ini?. Nee-chan aku ingin nee-chan disini. Aku merindukanmu.

Selesai mencurahkan isi hatinya, Rukia kemudian menutup diarry-nya dan memasukan kembali kedalam laci. Rukiapun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan terlelap. Ia bahkan melupakan jam makan malamnya bersama nii-samanya. Ia terlalu lelah menangis dan satu-satunya cara melupakan kesedihan dengan tidur ssampai esok pagi menyambut.

End Normal POV

~06.00 a.m Kuchiki Mansion

Trit…trit…trit…trit….trit….trit….

Terdengar suara alarm dari jam Chappy milik Rukia berbunyi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 a.m. Rukia berusaha membuka matanya. Matanya terlihat sembab akibat sepulang sekolah menangis dan tertidur sampai pagi. Rukia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah persiapan semua selesai, ia kemudian menatap cermin dan berkata," Rukia sepertinya untuk sementara menghindarlah, itu lebih baik dari pada membuatnya marah", gumam Rukia dihadapan cermin. Setelah puas menatap cermin, ia melangkahkan kaki dan bergegas berangkat kesekolah dan-

"Ohaiyo, nona. Sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan dan Byakuya sama sudah menunggu nona", kata sang maid.

"Ohaiyo, bibi. Tapi maaf hari ini aku harus berangkat cepat supaya tidak terlambat", sahut Rukia sambil berlari kearah pintu.

"B-baiklah nona, saya mengerti. Hati-hati dijalan", kata maid tersenyum.

"Ya, aku berangkat dulu", jawab Rukia.

Rukia berlari keluas mansion tersebut. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah halte untuk menunggu bus yang selalu membawanya ke sekolah. Tidak terasa bis yang ditunggupun datang. Rukiapun segera masuk kedalam bus.

Byakuya POV

Pagi ini ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja atau mungkin karena tidak ada Rukia duduk bersamaku menikmati sarapan pagi. Hah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kehadiran Rukia? Bukankah aku membencinya? Kenapa aku merindukan sosoknya supaya hadir menikmati sarapan bersamaku? Seperinya sakit batukku berimbas pada pikiran aneh tentang Rukia. Lagi-lagi aku menyebut namanya. Hisana, apakah aku telah menyukai adikmu, padahal selama ini aku membencinya?. Apakah ini karma kaerena membencinya? Jawab aku Hisana? Aku harus bagaimana supaya bisa menghilangkan pikiran tentang Rukia? Sesungguhnya aku takut jatuh cinta pada Rukia. Kami-sama tolong aku, batin Byakuya.

End of Byakuya

To be countiuned

~ Akhirnya udah nyampe chapter 3.

Buat yang baca, maaf ya kemarin itu ada chapter yang kebalik. Gomen…. Sejujurnya saya masih belajar menggunakan aplikasi fanfic ini..hehehheheheh

Thanks to:

* Adnan, thq atas idenya  
* Aii Sakuraii, makasih udah setia membaca fic saya ini.

* Noctis Vee Caelum,Sykisan, Moku-chan , makasih udah dikasih tau caranya…. ^_^

*yume dewi aiko,xixixixi, malah jadine begini og, y owes lanjutke ae.

*Chappy Lover, saya akan berusaha membuatnya dengan baik, thank's dah dikasih tau letak kesahanannya.

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo sensei

Chapter 4

**Tak berulang kembali**

**Kau tak akan terlewati**

**Segenap hati ku cari, du du du du du**

**Dimana kau berada **

~ SMA KARAKURA

Bus yang ditumpangi Rukia telah sampai di depan halte dekat SMA Karakura. Rukia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia berjalan sambil menikmati udara pagi musim gugur. Tidak terasa ia telah sampai di depan ruang kelas XII-IPA1. rukiapun membuka pintu kelas-

KRRIEEEEEEEEEETTTTT….

"Uaaaaaaaaghhhhh"…., teriak seseorang di dalam kelas.

"Gomenasai, mengagetkanmu jeruk. Aku kira dikelas tidak ada orang. Tumben kau berangkat sepagi ini", tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang masih shock mendengar pintu terbuka.

"Heh, midget, jangan mengagetkanku begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku punya penyakit jantung dan tiba-tiba kambuh, ha. Kau mau tanggung jawab? Kau juga tumben sekali berangkat sepagi ini. Kau kabur dari rumah ya midget?", tanya Ichigo sewot.

"Enak saja aku kabur, aku tidak kabur jeruk. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat", jawab Rukia ketus sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ichigo.

"Namaku bukan jeruk, midget", kata Ichigo sewot

"Kalau bukan jeruk berarti Strawberry", ejek Rukia.

"Huh, terserah kau saja", jawab Ichigo pasrah.

"Ohaiyo Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun?", sapa Inoue.

"Ohaiyo", jawab Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Ng- Kuchiki-san tumben dating sepagi ini?", tanya Inoue.

"Aku hanya ingin menghindari sarapan bersama Nii-samaku, Inoue", jawab Rukia sekenanya.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?", tanya Inoue memastikan.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku-

TREEETEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT … Bel pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Inoue, maaf aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu", jawab Rukia lirih.

"Tidak apa Kuchiki-san, aku mengerti.

Setelah bel pelajaran pertama dimulai, semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Suasana kelas XII-IPA1 tampak tenang. Mereka mendengarkan penjelasan Matsumoto sensei dengan baik.

~ Ditempat lain

Byakuya POV

" Unohana-san, bagaiman hasil pemeriksaanku kemarin? Seperti biasa batukku ini selalu kambuh", tanya seseorang berambut hitam kelam.

"Kuchiki-sama, sepertinya hasilnya kurang memuaskan", jawab Unohana serius.

"Maksud anda apa? Apa aku punya penyakit serius?", tanya orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Benar, Kuchiki-sama. Setelah anda menjalani tes laboratorium dan hasilnya menyatakan bahwa anda mengidap kanker paru-paru stadium dua", jawab Unohana cemas.

"Ini pasti salahkan Unohana-san?" kata Byakuya gemetar.

"Ini kenyataan yang harus anda terima Kuchiki-sama", jawab Unohana.

"Apa bisa disembuhkan?", tanya Byakuya memastikan.

"Transplantasi paru-paru. Kemungkinan sangat sulit mencari donor paru-paru. Tapi tidak anda usah khawatir. Saya akan berusaha mencarikan donor untuk anda Byakuya-sama", sahut Unohana.

"Kemungikinan untuk bertahan hidupku berapa persen jika setelah operasi transpantasi paru-paru?", Byakuya memastikan.

"Pada kasus seperi anda kemungikinan untuk bertahan hidupku berapa persen jika setelah operasi transpantasi paru-paru 75% jika segera ditangani dengan tepat. Ada juga pasien yang dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama", kata Unohana memastikan.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Saya akan mengikuti saran anda,Unohana-san.

"Saya akan berikan resep ini,segera saja ditebus obatnya. Minum secara teratur. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Usahakan tidak keluar dimalam hari tanpa jaket",sahut Unohana menyarankan.

"Hnn," sahut Byakuya singkat.

End of Byakuya POV

Normal POV

Pelajaran hari ini pun telah usai. Mereka bergegas untuk segera pulang. Bergitu pula Rukia. Ia langsung melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas dan segera menuju halte untuk menunggu bis. Rukia inigin cepat-cepat pulang dan makan siang dirumah. Sejak tadi pagi ia belum makan sama sekali, wajar saja dia kelaparan. Saat jam istirahat disekolah tadi, ia di panggil Ukitake sensei keruangannya, jadi mana sempat dia bisa makan bersama teman-temannya.

Rukia POV

Aku sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Walaupun tadi di bus sempat berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain. Lega rasanya sudah tiba dirumah. Aku bejalan kea rah gerbang mansion Kuchiki. Disana para penjaga membukakan pintu gerbang.

"Tadaima", kata Rukia.

"Okaeri, nona. Nona, sebaiknya segera ganti baju dan makan siang. Saya sudah siapkan makanan", kata maid.

"Ya", jawab Rukia singkat.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Aku segera turun dan makan siang sendirian. Untung saja Nii-sama tidak dirumah. Jadi aku tidak perlu menghindar saat bertemu nii-sama. Setelah makan siang selesai aku kembali kekamar untuk belajar. Namun sebelum kekamar, aku menyempatkan membaca diperpustakaan sebentar. Aku memang menyukai buku. Aku masuk ke perpustakaan pribadi ini yang sangat luas. Aku memilih buku dan membaca di meja. Tapi sesuatu diatas meja membuatku penasaran. Sebuah amplop bertuliskan "KARAKURA HOSPITAL". Aku membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya aku. Ternyata nii-sama sakit separah ini. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan yang aku lihat dan ku baca ini dan-

"APA KAU MEMBACANYA RUKIA?" tanya Byakuya tegas

"I-iya Nii-sama. Maafkan kelancanganku , nii-sama", jawab Rukia gemetar.

"ANGGAP SAJA KAU TAK PERNAH MEMBACANYA", sahut Byakuya geram.

"T-tapi. Aku mengerti nii-sama. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan nii-sama lagi. Aku kekamar dulu nii-sama", kata Rukia sambil berlalu dari hadapan Byakuya.

Aku belalu dari hadapan nii-sama. Kalau tahu nii-sama sedang sakit, aku tidak akan membuatnya marah. Justru aku akan senang merawat nii-sama. Biar bagaimanapun juga, nii-sama adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang aku punya. Aku juga tau diri. Aku akan membalas kebaikan nii-sama. Aku sayang nii-sama seperti aku menyayangi nee-chan. Nii-sama, taukah nii-sama? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan nii-sama. Kami-sama, semoga nii-sama baik-baik saja. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan nii-sama bahagia. Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku agar nii-sama selalu baik-baik saja.

End Of Rukia

To be countiuned

Cuapeekkkkkkkk ….Kira-kira endingnya seperti apa ya? apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: BLEACH milik Tite Kubo**

**Walau ku terlambat  
Kau tetap yang terhebat  
Melihatmu, mendengarmu  
Kau lah yang terhebat**

Chapter 5

Byakuya POV

Aku masuk ke perpustakaan mansion Kuchiki. Aku meletakkan hasil lab diatas meja yang aku terima dari rumah sakit. Aku beranjak dari perpustakaan menuju kamarku untuk ganti baju. Setelah ganti baju aku kembali menuju perpustakaan. Betapa tekejutnya aku. Rukia membaca hasil labku. Aku membentaknya dan mengatakan jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku. Rukia terlihat kaget dan kepalanya tertunduk sedih. Aku mengusirnya dari perpustakaan. Dalam hati aku menyesal membentaknya seperti itu lagi. 'Maafkan aku Rukia, aku tidak beraksud berkata kasar seperti itu padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu mengetahui kesedihanku selama ini, terlebih saat kau mengetahui penyakitku', batin Byakuya. Aku bisa membohongi semua orang dengan sikap dingiku, tapi sekali lagi hatiku tidak bias dibohongi bahwa aku menyukia Rukia.

End Byakuya POV

Normal POV

Rukia berjalan meninggalkan nii-sama sendirian di perpustakaan mansion ini. Itulah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Mungkin ia terlalu terkejut mengetahui Byakuya mengidap kanker paru-paru mengingat selama ini Byakuya baik-baik saja, hanya mungkin dia terlalu sering batuk-batuk dan Rukia tak menyadarinya. Kembali lagi ke topik tadi, Rukia termenung, ia masih ingat perkataannya tadi pada Byakuya bahwa ia tidak akan mencampuri urusan Byakuya. Rukia menyalahkan kebodohnya atas perkataannya yang justru meluncur begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya. Rukia menyesal mengatakan hal itu pada Byakuya. Dia bertekad akan minta maaf pada nii-samanya. Tapi tidak sekarang, sepertinya juga Byakuya tidak ingin seorangpun mengganggunya.

End of normal POV

~0000**0000~

Rukia POV

Aku harus memikirkan cara agar nii-sama memaafkan aku. Selain itu aku harus memikirkan juga kondisi nii-sama agar aku dapat merawat nisama supaya cepat sembuh. Segala cara akan aku tempuh asalkan nii-sama memaafkanku dan menerimaku dengan tulus di keluarga Kuchiki. Rukia berjalan kearah kamar Byakuya. Tujuannya hanya satu, minta maaf dan memastikan keadaan Byakuya baik-baik saja.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ni-sama boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuklah, pintu tidak dikunci". Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?", tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas perkataan dan kelakuanku yang kurang sopan kemarin, nii-sama", jawab Rukia merunduk.

"Aku memaafkanmu, pergilah. Aku ingin istirahat",

"T-terimaksih nii-sama", sahut Rukia senang karena Byakuya memaafkannya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Byakuya.

End of Rukia POV

~Skip time

Enam bulan setelah vonis dari dokkter yang menyatakan bahwa Byakuya mengidap kanker pau-paru stadium dua, Byakuya lebih sering menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit. Hingga saat ini, belum ada donor paru-paru yang cocok dengan Byakuya. Hal ini membuat kondisi kesehatan Byakuya semakin hari memburuk. Keadaan Byakuya yang semakin memburuk membuat hati Rukia perih. Sampai saat ini Byakuya masih saja menolak Rukia untuk merawatnya dirumah.

"Uhuukk…uhuk..uhuk.. Lagi-lagi penyakit ini kambuh",kata Byakuya lirih.

Rukia yang mendengar Byakuya terbatuk-batuk begitu keras sampai terdengar dari kamarnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Byakuya dan membawakannya obat.

Tok..tok.. ..  
"Nii-sama apa aku boleh masuk?",kata Rukia mengetuk pintu.

Diam tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Byakuya.

KRIIETTTT…

Pintu terbuka, Rukia berjalan dengan membawa segelas air dan obat-obatan untuk Byakuya minum. Ia mendekat kearah Byakuya, namun Byakuya hanya diam seribu bahasa *plakkkk, bahasa apa aja sih yang dikuasai Byakuya, author bingung* dan tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Rukia di dekatnya.

"Nii-sama, ini sudah waktunya nii-sama minum obat", kata Rukia menyerahkan obat kepada Byakuya.

PRANGGGROMPYANG...

Obat dan air minum yang diserahkan Rukia dibuang begitu saja, tergeletak tak berdaya *obat dan air kan gag punya perasaan jadi mana mungkin punya dosa, plaaak*.

"Obat ini tidak membantuku sama sekali. Obat ini hanya memperlambat kematianku. Aku bosan minum obat kalau tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang yang sekarat, *author di tabok Byakuya FC*, **APA KAU JELAS!**",kata Byakuya membentak.

"T-tapi jika tidak minum obat, kondisi kesehatan nii-sama akan bertambah parah", kata Rukia khawatir.

" Aku hanya membutuhkan donor paru-paru, bukan obat. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sudah aku katakan jangan mencampuri urusanku. Sebenarnya apa maumu, apa kau ingin aku cepat mati,ha!",tanya Byakuya membrondong *bahasa author kacau*.

"Yang nii-sama itu katakan tidak benar. Aku ingin melihat nii-sama bahagia dan sehat seperti dulu. Aku ingin nii-sama juga menyayangiku, memaafkan dan menerimaku dengan tulus, itu saja" jawab Rukia gemetar.

"Kalau kau menginginkan aku seperti itu, apa kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?",tanya Byakuya sinis.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun asalkan nii-sama bahagia. Nii-sama begitu berarti dalam hidupku, yang aku punya saat ini hanya nii-sama seorang".

"Apa kau serius? Bagaimana jika aku memintamu "tidur" denganku sekarang?"

Deg

Rukia berpikir sejenak, ia tidak menyangka kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Byakuya. Ia ragu-ragu. Namun jika demi semua itu membuat Byakuya bahagia, ia akan melakukannya. Terlebih lagi, Byakuya merupakan sosok orang yang selama ini ia kagumi.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau merasa jijik tidur denganku, Rukia? Hah, aku lupa, aku ini sakit-sakitan. Mana mungkin mau tidur dengan orang yang mungkin akan segera mati", ucap Byakuya sinis.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia", jawab Rukia mantap.

Blushhhhh

Wajah pucat Byakuya merona. Ia terkejut dengan jawaban kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia mungkin gila, tapi terpaksa ia mengatakan hal itu demi mengungkapkan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam selama enam bulan ini pada Rukia. Semua itu ia sembunyikan karena gengsi yang tinggi membuatnya mengabaikan perasaan cintanya pada Rukia. Awalnya ia hanya akan menguji kesungguhan Rukia, dan tidak bersugguh-sungguh atas ucapannya, diluar dugaan jawaban Rukia yang bersungguh-sungguh membuatnya terjebak dalam permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Katakan sekali lagi? Apa kau serius mau tidur denganku, Rukia?",tanya Byakuya memastikan tidak salah dengar.

"Aku serius dan aku-

CUP,

Byakuya mengecup kening Rukia. Rukia membatu ditempat. Rukia tidak menyangka Byakuya mengecup keningnya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi keduannya. Nafas hangat yang dirasakan Rukia saat kepala Byakuya menunduk dan membisikan tepat ditelinga Rukia-

"Aishiteru, Rukia. Sudah enam bulan ini aku menyukaimu sebagai wanita bukan sebagai seorang adik. Demi menutupi perasaanku, aku sering bersikap kasar kepadamu, Rukia. Gomenasai, Rukia. Tadi aku hanya mengujimu. Aku bukan lelaki brengsek, aku justru tidak ingin kau terluka lagi karna sikapku selama ini", ucap Byakuya lirih.

"B-benarkah semua yang nii-sama katakan itu sungguh-sungguh?",tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Aku sunggu-sungguh. Maaf karena selama ini aku-

Bruukkk…

Kali ini Rukia memeluk tubuh kekar Byakuya dengan erat. Rukia tidak menyangka bahwa Byakuya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia menangis, dan kali ini menangis bahagia. Byakuya menghapus air mata Rukia.

"Aku memaafkanmu nii-sama. Aishiteru yo, nii-sama. Jadi bisakah nii-sama menepati janji yang tadi terucap.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. Dan mulai sekarang bisakah kau jadi orang menjadi susterku dan cintaku, menjaga hatiku, Rukia?

"Apa ini sebuah permintaan,nii-sama?"

"Ya. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku bersedia"

~Skip time

Satu tahun kemudian

Rukia berdiri didepan sebuah makam. Ia meletakkan bunga buket Lily diatas sebuah nisan. Nisan itu milik seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Ya, Byakuya meninggal setelah tersadar dari koma setelah menjalani operasi yang dilakukan di Amerika setahun lalu. Awalnya mereka senang sekali dapat menemukan donor yang cocok dengan Byakuya, hingga mereka berdua rela pergi ke Amerika demi kesembuhan Byakuaya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, setelah operasi, Byakuya koma selama satu minggu. Byakuya sempat tersadar, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Byakuya menghembuskan nafas terakhir dipelukan Rukia. Analisis dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakit Byakuya sudah menjalar ke organ lain. Sehingga ini memperburuk kondisi kesehatanya.

Rukia POV

"Syukurlah nii-sama sadar, nii-sama membuatku khawatir".

"Berapa lama aku tidur, Rukia?"

"Seminggu, tapi untunglah operasi berjalan lancar",kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku, Rukia?, kata Byakuya lirih.

"Aku janji"

"Peluk aku, aku akan membisikkan sesuatu. Hiduplah bahagia,", pinta Byakuya.  
"Baiklah. Jika itu yang nii-sama mau, aku akan melakukannya",jawab Rukia.

"Ai..shi..teru, Rukia. Sa..yo..nara,ucap Byakuya terbata.

Awalnya Rukia tidak mengerti perkataan Byakuya yang masih berada dalam pelukannya, namun setelah berkata seperti itu, Byakuya hanya diam, tubunya semakin berat dan tangganya semakin dingin, perlahan mata indahnya tertutup untuk selamanya. Rukia berusaha membangunkannya. Namun sia-sia. Ia kemudian memanggil dokter karena merasa panik. Setelah dokter dating ke ruangan Byakuya dirawat dan memeriksa keeadaan Byakuya, Dokter tersebut keluar dengan wajah sedih dan meminta maaf . Sang dokter berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Rukia. Rukia tidak kuasa menahan air mata setelah mengetahui Byakuya tertidur untuk selamanya. Rukia menangis,sekali lagi ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk selamanya.

End Rukia POV

"Aku janji aku janji akan hidup bahagia nii-sama", kata Rukia lirih sambil memandang langit senja musim panas. Ia segera meninggalkan makam itu.

THE END

Finish….  
Setelah sekian lama bertapa akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana, tambah gaje kan ceritanya…  
Keiko minta maaf ada banyak sekali typo nya. Keiko juga berterima kasih udah baca first fic ini. kritik dan saran kirim ke PM langsung saja ya

Sampai jumpa di fic yang lainnnya ya,,,

Jaa nee ^_^

Review Please


End file.
